Automobile mechanics are well aware of the stresses and strains encountered while leaning over an automobile and performing work in the engine compartment. Currently there is nothing commonly available for relieving the stresses and strains by supporting the automobile mechanic's body while he is working on the engine or the like. Undoubtedly the reason that there is no mechanic's body support available on the market is that there has been no good and feasible answer to the problem and concern of supporting the mechanic's body while in the awkward position of leaning over the automobile for working in the engine compartment. However, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,701,168 and 2,872,252 and 2,957,541 and 3,976,155 show supports or the like which are utilized by a person for performing various tasks in a position of leaning forward. Specifically, the first three patents disclose supports which are intended for use by an auto mechanic, and the last patent is for a support for use by a person laying floor tile. However, even these four disclosures fail to show an auto mechanic's support which has a standing platform and a torso-resting platform and with those two platforms being adjustable to accomodate either a different size person or for positioning a person at the most advantageous position according to the task being performed. More specifically, the disclosures in all four patents fail to show a device which permits the automobile mechanic to position the support either at the side or the front of the car where the engine compartment is forward on the automobile, all for permitting the mechanic to rest in a convenient position and to particularly approach the engine compartment on the support at the side of the automobile without the front wheel interfering with the positioning or the desirable stability and balance of the support.
Still further, the support of this invention differs from the prior art in that it provides a means whereby the mechanic can stand on the platform and still have freedom to lean forward onto a chest-resting platform and to do so without bumping into or being obstructed by any upstanding portion of the support itself, such as that portion which forms the juncture between the standing platform and the body rest platform. This particular point is in special contrast to U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,155 which shows a disclosure which applicants herein have found to be impractical with respect to the lack of clearance between the upright portion and the horizontal portion of the frame of the cart disclosed in that patent. That patent undoubtedly adequately discloses an arrangement for a person kneeling on its cart and laying floor tile, but it makes no reference whatsoever to an arrangement of the frame members related to a standing platform and a chest-resting platform and with the frame members having adequate support for the mechanic's body.
Still further, the present invention differs from the prior art in that it provides a chest rest platform which is adjustable to slide fore-and-aft for accomodating different sizes of auto mechanics or for positioning the mechanic in the most advantageous position for performing the work.
Also, the support of this invention differs from the prior art in that it provides both a standing platform and a chest-rest platform, with both platforms being adjustable, and with the frame of the support being arranged in a T-shape which provides for optimum stability throughout the positions of adjustment of the platforms and with the frame providing for maneuvering and positioning relative to the automobile front wheel so that it can be positioned in the desired position and extend virtually directly over the front wheel.
Other objects and advantages and distinctions over the prior art will become apparent upon reading the following description in light of the accompanying drawings.